


Natsu To Fuyu

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Series: Dragon Slayer Mating Season | Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Blow Jobs, Child Labor, Cravings, Eventual Child Birth, Eventual Child Labor, Eventual babies, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Mating Season, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Morning Wood, Mpreg, Yaoi, child birth, explicit details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda





	1. Heat

* * *

 

 

“Ngh!” I sat in my house, hunched in a ball, trying to keep in the pain as the season rolled by. I just realized who my mate was just last week when it started and I had stayed away since. I thought that if I stayed here and isolated myself from him it wouldn’t hurt as much but boy was I wrong. It hurt ten times more than when I stand right next to him. 

 

“Natsu! Open up! We know you’re in there! Come out already! We’re worried about you!”

 

Erza. No point in ignoring her. I stood up, wobbling to the door and opening it, leaning on it for support as I stared at the faces of my team. I was about to whirl around and run when a hand clamped onto my shoulder, holding me in place.

 

“Goddammit Flame-Brain! What the hell is your problem! You haven’t been to the guild in two weeks! We all thought you were on a solo job but when Gajeel told us you were here we were angry! Why did you leave!? Why have you not been back to take a job like you normally do!?” Gray yelled, shaking my shoulders, my pain immersing twice as bad as it was before.

 

“G-guys...you sh-shou-shouldn’t b-be here. It’s t-t-too dangerous.” I stuttered, holding the pain in as much as I could.

 

“Dangerous! Dangerous how!? I’ve been worried sick and when I come and get you, you sputter all this nonsense!” Gray’s shouts were louder this time, making me wince in pain as he shouted, my ears twitching from the abuse.

 

“It-it’s dang-dangerous...for you Gray… ***pant***...you ne-need to get ou-Ah! Shit!” I hunched over, holding my knotted stomach as my team exchanged quick, worried glances towards one-another, before Erza, Lucy, and Happy disappeared, leaving us two alone.

 

“What’s wrong with you Natsu? Why is it dangerous for me? You should know I can take anythi-” Gray was quickly interrupted by my outburst.

 

“Can you handle a dragon going through mating season? Can you tend to a slayer as they go through the pain of it? Of the fear and doubt of whether they will be able to love their mate or not? Be it a male or female? Can you handle me when I say I want to do something but I’m scared that after I’ll regret? Have you ever witnessed this head on before? ‘Cause I don’t think you have! This is the most painful thing anyone could ever go through! If I knew my mate would love me back I would be with them! But I can’t! Because one: I don’t think he’s gay! Two: I think he loves someone else but he has a very funny way of showing it! And three: Even if we were to mate, what’s to say he wouldn’t regret it afterwards? Or what if he had just been playing me the entire time? I hate this! I don’t know why you’re here bu-but you need to leave! Now! Or I’ll do something I’m gonna regret later on!” I yelled, pouring everything out to him, leaving small hints as to who I’m talking about, but too scared to say it out loud.

 

“Okay...that’s a lot of question but let me see if I can answer them...I don’t know about handling dragons in mating season ‘cause I’ve never met one...same on dragon slayer...are you saying you’re in the middle of a-a dragon slayer mating season? And...you’re gay? I haven’t witnessed this before, no...the other questions will have to wait...I ain’t leaving so...who is your mate by the way Natsu?” Gray asked, kneeling in front of me as I sat there, whimpering and shuffling away from him as I tried to control the pain.

 

“Gray… ***whimper***...please...don’t come any closer…” I begged, wrapping my arms tighter around myself as he got closer still. “I don’t know what I’ll do if you get any closer.” I groaned, standing and stumbling backwards as I tried to get away but he just got closer, eventually shutting the door and blocking me in a corner.

 

“Now. Tell me what is going on before I make you Fire Breath.” Gray demanded, an icy blue aura forming around his tall, muscular form.

 

“I-I-you wouldn’t...understand.” I whimpered, closing my eyes and drowning out the pounding in my head as he stepped ever so closer.

 

“Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On. Now. Natsu.” Gray was seething. And he used my name. So…

 

“I’m...going through...heat...and...if you don’t...leave I...I could hurt you.” I stammered out, clutching my chest as I tried to stay far from the Ice Wizard as much as possible.

 

“Heat...is there any way to...to stop it? Or help you? Maybe I-”   
  
“NO! No! No. You can’t. I don’t want to hurt you...please Gray.”

 

I ducked and tried to get away from him but there was no way and the next thing I knew, I was pinned on my bed, his knee pressed between my legs and a hand gripping both mine as he leaned in and whispered, “Why don’t you let me help you? Will you really hurt me? Or is that just an excuse to make me leave?”

 

“Gray. I don’t want to hurt you. Please.” I whined, wiggling in his grip, my erection rubbing against his knee.

 

“What exactly do you even need help with? I don’t-” 

 

I jumped out of his grip and smashed my lips against his. Savoring his wintry taste as I released, trailing my nose down his neck and down to the spot I loved most. His sweet spot. I licked it, loving the taste it had, of winter and snow, ice and water. I pressed my lips to it, sucking a little, leaving a small mark before I went back up and laid my lips on his once again. I rubbed out hips together, taking the erection he now sported as I kissed him, all rational thoughts tossed aside.

 

“I need you. God I need you. Mine. My mate. No one can have you. No one can look at you. Only me. Mine to love. Mine to look at. Mine to fantasy about. MINE!” I said in between each feverish kiss.

 

“N-Natsu~! Yo-you love me?” the ice mage asked, returning the kisses just as feverishly.

 

“Yes. Always have. Always will.” Came the reply when we both finally pulled apart, panting.

 

“I...I love you too...Natsu.” Gray panted, looking at the Dragon Slayer above him. “Go ahead Natsu. Do whatever you want. I-I want to help you. Anyway you need it.”

 

I took it as an invitation, grabbing the lube from my nightstand. I set it down in reach, kissing him. “You sure? There’s no turning back. After we do this you’re mine forever. No more partners.” I quipped, stripping us of our clothes as I kissed his neck and collarbone, then his pectorals next before my face was down by his stomach, right above his crotch.

 

“Mhm...just...be gentle? Please?”

 

“Always.” I leaned down, kissing the tip of his erect cock, sliding my lips around it as I went deeper, until I felt him in the back of my throat. I bobbed my head up and down, stopping just as pre-cum started to leak.

 

I then grabbed the bottle of lube, putting some on my fingers. I slipped my hand in between his legs. I looked at him, his eyes looking back down at me. “I’m gonna prep you okay? Tell me when you’re ready.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

At that, I slipped a finger in, earning a moan and a whimper from the wizard below me. I slid it out, then back in, teasing it before I slipped a second one in, scissoring as I went, stretching him out. I slipped a third one, teasing when I heard a, “Natsu~! Stop teasing and touch me already~!”

 

“Alright!” I chuckled, slipping my fingers out and wiping them on my bed, grabbing the lube and putting some on my cock.

 

When it was lubed up enough, I lined it with his entrance, slipping in slowly so he could get used to my size. Once I was all the way in I stopped and waited.

 

“You can...you can move now.” he panted, his face turning pink.

 

I grunted, pulling out and slammed back in, earning a gasp and a shudder from the body underneath me. When he calmed I repeated the motion, thrusting faster and harder into the body I pleasured. I gripped his hips, getting closer as I thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate over and over, building our climaxes up as we both moaned in pleasure. I leaned down and kissed him, tasting his moans as I reached in between our bodies and gripped his cock, stroking it in rhythm of my thrusts. I leaned back, his fists clenched in the sheets, his mouth opened slightly as I pounded faster into him, my strokes matching to them. My stomach tightened, and by his face, his was too. Before we climaxed, I leaned down towards his throat, taking a quick whiff before my canines grew out and punctured, slipping through skin and out leaving behind a small layer of pale, salmon-pink scales, the same color as my hair.

 

I licked the blood, using my saliva to close it up, and then I felt his cock twitch in my hands. White spurts of cum shot out, coating my hands and both of our chests. That set me off. I twitched in him, filling him to the brim as we both orgasm, then I fell over on my side, making him turn over as I slipped out, curling around him as I kissed his head.

 

“You can sleep now Ice Princess. I’ll watch over you.” I closed my eyes, nuzzling my face in his spiky, yet soft, raven hair.

 

“I’m a demon slayer you moron. Don’t you think it’s fair that I mark you as well?” Gray muttered, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck as he sniffed, grazing his teeth against my skin.

 

“Ye-yeah. Want people to know I’m yours. When you’re done let’s sleep.”   


 

“Alright.” Gray chuckled, once again grazing his teeth against my skin before he bit down, leaving a pale, raven colored trail of scales.

  
“Mm. I love you Gray.” I hummed.   


 

“I love you too, Natsu.”   


 

Once we were curled in tight for the night, we closed our eyes and welcomed the dreams and fell asleep, feeling content and happy. And free.

* * *

 


	2. Baby Surprises and Morning Wake-Up

* * *

 

**|GRAY|**

 

“Mn.  _ Natsu~…”  _ I yawned, stretching. I looked down next to me and saw Natsu, drooling as he still dreamt. I noticed a tent in the blanket near his waist. On impulse I shoved the blanket back, exposing mine and his naked forms.

 

I smirked, eyeing the layer of scales I had left the night before. When I looked down to his groin, an idea popped into my head, making me chuckle mischievously.  I went down and placed a small kiss on the head, earning a squirm from the dragon slayer. When he settled, I gave his head another kiss, sliding my tongue in the slit as I tasted the salty pre-cum. I felt him squirm but it was still quite obvious that he was still sleeping.

 

I slid my mouth down till I had his entire shaft in my mouth. I heard a moan, and then felt a shudder, but I wasn’t done yet. I grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed, delaying his orgasm. His moan became louder, his eyes fluttering open.

 

“Ngh, what the hell Gray.” Natsu panted, toes curling into the sheets. “ _Aaaah_ ~! Shit _Graaaay_ ~!”

 

I hummed, bobbing my head up and down as I reached down and started stroking my own member, pacing my hand and mouth faster. Natsu thrusted up into my mouth, making me slightly gag at the reflex but I calmed down and resumed my fast bobbin’ as he shoved a hand in my hair and yanked, thrusting into me harder. I bobbed with him, stroking at a similar pace as we both reached our climaxes.

 

His body shuddered, mine with it. He howled, thrusting a last, hard rut into the back of my throat before I felt the sticky, sweet and salty cum shoot down it. Feeling his stickiness slide down my throat as I swallowed, I shuddered, shooting my own cum all over my chest and hand.

 

I panted, pulling him out of my mouth. I slid up and pulled him into my chest, feeling his own heaving from the early morning session.

 

After a few minutes of silence and cuddling, Natsu finally spoke up. “Damn~ Gray. I think I would like to wake up like that every morning now!” He laughed, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

 

I flipped him over, pinning his hands over his head, a look of lust staring down at him. I leaned down to his ear, nibbling it as I said, my voice husky from the blow job, “God you’re damn sexy you know that? God! I wanna take you now. Is that okay?”

 

“Y-yeah. Dammit please Gray~! Take me~!” Natsu whimpered, arching his back while squirming in my grip.

 

I grabbed the lube and spread some on my fingers, sticking it in  between his legs and inserting it into his entrance like he did to me the night before. I slid it out and back in teasingly, loving the little whines that he makes when I do so. I stuck a second one in, scissoring it in a pattern. I slipped in a third, stretching him out.

 

“ _ Graaaaay~! Please~!  _ I need you inside me!” he begged, fresh sweat gleaming on his brow.

 

I leaned down and kissed him, slipping my fingers out and grabbing the lube bottle. I rubbed some on my shaft, lining it with his entrance when I finally slid in. I moaned, feeling how tight he was inside. I heard him whimper, making me stop and look at him, seeing the pained look turn to pleasure and then lust glazed. He nodded for me to continue and I obliged, pulling out and slamming back in, hitting his prostate.

 

He gasped, shuddering from the sudden force. I stroked his cheek, then I started to thrust in. I thrusted fast, hard, the bed shaking and hitting the wall from the force. 

 

“Mm-Gray~! faster~! Please~!” I obliged, going faster. Our moans and pants were echoing through the room, the bed squeaking and the headboard bouncing off the wall with each thrust. The smell of arousal taking over any and all scents. I bent down and kissed him, our tongues fighting for dominance as I slammed into him over and over again, hitting his prostate each and every time. His body shuddered once again, hinting that his climax was close. He reached down and grabbed his shaft, stroking himself to the rhythm of my thrusts, moaning in my mouth as we kissed, making my body shudder.

 

My thrusts became slow, quick, hard, sloppy, as we neared our second orgasms. After a few thrusts I quivered, my shaft twitching inside him as I came, him right after all over his and mine chests, his hand, and our chins. I slowed the thrusts as I orgasmed, pulling out, a string of cum attached to the head of my cock. I fell over and snugged him back into my chest, reaching back as I grabbed the tissues and wiped up all the stickiness off our chests, chins, and hands.

 

“How was it? Did I hurt you?” I asked, planting a small kiss on his damp brow.

 

“N-no. It-it felt  _ really  _ fucking good actually. Did I hurt you last night? I know I was a bit rough.” He asked, nuzzling my neck and kissing the mark.

 

I shook my head, kissed his cheek, and chuckled. “No. I liked it last night. I love you Flame-Brain.” I hummed, rubbing my face in his spiky, soft rosy pink hair.

 

“Mm~! Love ya’ too, Ice Princess.”   
  
We both chuckled, then fell back to sleep, our souls quivering as one.

* * *

 

I woke up first, yawning. I stretched, my hand almost knocking Natsu off the bed. I pulled my hand back in time, reaching over to stroke his cheek as his eyes fluttered open.   
  


“Afternoon Ash Brain.” I cooed, kissing his lips.

 

“Afternoon Ice Stripper.” He kissed back, biting my lip when he pulled back. “Are we gonna tell the guild?”

 

“Hmm...I guess. I mean it’s not like we can hide it from Gajeel, Laxus or Wendy. They’ll find out the minute we walk in the doors. Erza and Lucy would probably find out the minute my shirt went missing. So would Happy, Carla, Lily, and Juvia.” I shivered at the mention of the water mage. I know she’s a nice girl and all but I really hated to see what she did when she found out about Natsu and me.

 

“You don’t have to worry about her you know. She’ll get over it.” Natsu reassured, pecking my lips before he got up and dressed. I did the same, grabbing the sheets as I went, stuffing them in a basket as I got them ready to be washed.

 

“I’ll get these done real quick Natsu if you wanna head on down to the guild. I’ll...I’m right behind ya’. Just let me get these washed and hung up before I leave. Don’t wanna leave a mess.” I quipped, grabbing the detergent and walking outside to the lake. I heard a quick “Okay! Love ya’!” before I gave a quick “Love you too!” reply in return.

 

I reached the lake, putting the basket down. I got the sheets cleaned and rinsed, as well as wrung out real well. I hung them up on a clothesline set up behind the house and walked in, making sure the lights were out and doors were locked before I went on my way to the guild

* * *

 

**|WITH NATSU|**

 

I walked into the guild, already missing my mates warm gaze, when Gajeel came running up, throwing a punch to the jaw.

 

“Ouch! DAMMIT METAL HEAD! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA!?” I shouted, my fists aflame.

 

“You smell like sex and Gray! So, you finally got ‘im huh?” He asked, smirking as the guild became quiet and turned to us.

 

“Wha-hey...ah...y-yeah...I got him...:” I stammered, looking to the ground in embarrassment and shame.

 

“What is going on here? Natsu? Gajeel?” Erza walked over, holding a baby Aiko in one arm, a sword in the other.

 

“I-I...aaaah…” I gulped, looking Erza in the eye as I tried desperately to look and sound calm. “Me and Gray are-are mates?” I said, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

 

“Mates.” Erza stares back at me, surprised, and the sword disappears. She almost dropped Aiko, resulting in Lucy rushing over and grabbing her out of the shocked mother’s arms.

 

“Hey Aiko! Mommy’s gotcha! So, what’s wrong Erza? Is something the matter?” Lucy looked at me, a curious look on her face as her sharp chocolate irises scanned my body, landing on my collarbone and mate mark, which was partially covered by my scarf. “What’s that Natsu?” She pointed at it, raising the baby girl in her arms.

 

“Huh?” I hesitated, “It’s-it’s my mate’s mark.”

 

“Okay...you have a mate!?” she yelled, startled the infant in her arms into tears. “Oh Aiko! I’m sorry sweetie! I’m sorry! Shh. Mommy didn’t mean to make you cry. Shh.” Lucy shushed the baby before handing her to the now aware red-headed mother.

 

“Yes. All dragon slayers do. And I can already tell Gajeel marked his by the smell on a certain bluenette.” I smirked, staring between Levy and Gajeel, waiting for one of them to make some sort of announcement.

 

“Oi! Shuttit Flame-Brain! Or I’ll beat ya’ to a pulp, ya’ hear!?” Gajeel yelled, his arm turned solid iron.

 

“Just announce it already and maybe I will!” I shouted, lighting my right fist.

 

“Hey Ash Brains!” I turned and saw Gray, a huge grin on his face as he ran up to us.

 

“Hey Ice Princess! You get them hung up alright?” I asked, smirking.

 

“Oi! I got ‘em clean! Why are you all-you told them?” He asked, pink and nervously shaking.

 

“Gajeel figured it out the moment I walked in the guild. Punched me just as I set foot at the bar. Erza came stomping up with Aiko and almost dropped the poor girl resulting in Lucy coming to the baby rescue and wondering what was up. Though I have to ask; do you think Gajeel should announce already that he finally got his mate and stop pestering me?” I smirked once again, looking at Gajeel.

 

“Really!? Who?” he looked around, trying to see if anyone bore a black layer of scales on their neck or collarbone.

 

“Levy.” I leaned in and whispered, chuckling. I wrapped my fingers in his, taking in his shocked then amused face, which then conceded to a pout.

 

“Great, now I owe you 10,000J.” he muttered, stripping out of his shirt, exposing his layer of rosy scales along his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry Frozen Breath. I’ll let you pass.” I giggled, kissed his cheek, and ran off to the request board, leaving a crimson Gray, shocked and blushing Erza and Lucy, and an angry Gajeel.

* * *

**|BACK TO GRAY|**

 

I walked in the guild, running as soon as I spotted Natsu.

 

“Hey Ash Brains!” I yelled, grinning widely as I ran and stood next to him.

 

“Hey Ice Princess! You get them hung up alright?” He smirked.

 

“Oi! I got ‘em clean! Why are you all-you told them?” I asked, my face turning pink and my shoulders shaking nervously.

 

“Gajeel figured it out the moment I walked in the guild. Punched me just as I set foot at the bar. Erza came stomping up with Aiko and almost dropped the poor girl resulting in Lucy coming to the baby rescue and wondering what was up. Though I have to ask; do you think Gajeel should announce already that he finally got his mate and stop pestering me?” Natsu once again smirked, eyeing Gajeel as he asked.

 

“Really!? Who?” I looked around, trying to see if anyone bore a black layer of scales on their neck or collarbone.

 

“Levy.” He leaned in and whispered, chuckling. He wrapped his fingers in mine, taking in my shocked then amused face, which then conceded to a pout.

 

“Great, now I owe you 10,000J.” I muttered, stripping out of my shirt, exposing my layer of rosy scales along my shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry Frozen Breath. I’ll let you pass.” he giggled, kissed my cheek, and ran off to the request board, leaving a crimson mate, shocked and blushing Erza and Lucy, and an angry Gajeel.

 

I shook my head, sitting down as I ordered a blueberry milkshake. “ _ I give up~!  _ Someone took all the good jobs~! Mira can I have some food? And maybe...whatever Gray is drinking? It looks good~! But make sure it has peppers in it!” Natsu licked his lips and rubbed his stomach before he looked at me. “You hungry Gray?”

 

“Hmm...not really. But you can eat all you want. I’ll just sit here.” I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling totally relaxed.

 

“Here Natsu! I made you some beef and chicken, some salmon, pork, and a spicy blueberry milkshake!” Mira giggled, giving the hungry rosy dragon slayer his food.

 

“Thanks for the food Mira!” Natsu thanked before digging in, throwing everything into his mouth thankfully without making such a mess.

 

I took a sip of my milkshake, chuckling. “I really do love you Natsu.”   
  


“I weawwy wuf fou choo Gway!” Natsu said, mouth full. He swallowed, repeating, “I love you too Gray!” then he finished eating and drinking his shake. “Let’s go out Gray!” Natsu suggested, pulling me out by the hand and out the door.

 

“Oi! Slow down Natsu! Why you in a hurry anyway!” I hollered, running and almost tripping over my feet before Natsu picked me up without stopping and carrying me out.

 

“I wanna be alone with you! Since there ain’t no jobs we’re going to the theater!” Natsu shouted, putting my feet on the ground, grabbing my wrist and pulled me into the theater house. He bought movie tickets for The Emoji Movie, bought ten things of popcorn, tons of candy and three cups of soda before dragging me into the auditorium just in time for the movie.

 

“Do we seriously have to watch a kids movie Natsu?” I panted, stuffing some of the popcorn in my mouth in hunger.

 

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to watch this since it came out! What’s wrong with the movie choice Gray?” he pouted, crossing his arms while looking at me with his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Ehm...nothing...we can watch it I guess…” I muttered, lacing our fingers together and laying my head on his shoulder as I watched the opening credits come up.

 

“Mm...I love you Gray!” Natsu whispered, squeezing my fingers and kissing my head.

 

“Mhm...Love ya’ too idiot.”   
  
“Your mine. I’m yours. Forever!” he muttered, nuzzling my shoulder and neglecting the food.

 

“Yep. I’m yours. And you’re mine.” I agreed, leaning into him as we forgot the food and snuggled in the empty auditorium, watching the movie.

* * *

**|ONE MONTH LATER|**

 

“Come on idiot! We have to hurry! Or we’ll miss the big event!” I yelled, thinking, ‘ _ If we miss the birth of Mira’s baby we’ll be dead for sure.’ _

 

I gulped, fearing what punishment we would get and from who if we were to be late.

 

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Natsu came out of his room looking pale as he swayed over to me.

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling well Natsu? You’ve been getting sick every morning for the past three weeks.” I grabbed his hand, touching his forehead with a cool hand. “You’re  _ really _ warm for a Fire Dragon Slayer. I wonder if you can get sick after all.” I muttered, making a makeshift cooling pad for his head.

 

“I’m fine Gray. Really! I’ll be fine! We should  _ really  _ head out if we don’t want Mira, Erza, Freed, or Gramps to kill us for being late.” Natsu looked scared, looking at our joined hands as sweat began to glisten on his brow.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s go.” I started walking, his hand tangled in mine as I held the baby gift in my free hand that I was to give Mira right after she gives birth.

* * *

**|AT THE GUILD|**

 

“We’re sorry we’re late!” I shrieked, running from an angry Erza alongside Natsu.

 

“Yeah! It’s my fault! I got sick this morning! But I didn’t mean to make us late! I swear!” Natsu yelled, dodging chairs, tables and swords thrown at us.

 

“If you were sick then you should have stayed at home you idiot!” Erza was fixing to knock Natsu out when she got interrupted by a; “Wait! Don’t hit him! You’ll hurt him!"

 

“Well I have to knock him out somehow!” Erza yelled back, fist hovering a few inches from Natsu’s face.

 

“He wasn’t sick this morning. Well not sick sick. He had a small case of morning sickness. Nothing to get mad about. Sheesh, calm down Erza.”  Wendy chipped in, sniffing the air.

 

“Yeah... ***sniff*** ...What’s up with Salamander’s scent...?” Gajeel butted in, his nose sticking out like a tracking dog.

 

“Hey guys? I know this is something women mainly do ‘cause lots of people have a girl momma...but...is it possible Natsu...could have babies?” Wendy asked, face flushed shyly.

 

“Ehm...no? Unless that’s...a dragon slayer thing...I don’t think that’s possible for Natsu to be pregnant.” Erza explained, flushed in embarrassment.

 

“What’s pregnant?” Natsu asked, looking around at everyone's confused, scared (mine), worried, and various others I couldn’t name.

 

“Mira’s pregnant. Levy’s pregnant. Lucy’s preg-” Erza covered her mouth with her own hand, face suddenly flushed when she mentioned her wife’s name.

 

“Luce is preg? What’s that?” Natsu stared at Erza, confusion and curiosity flashing in his dark green eyes.

 

“Dang it Erza! We agreed not to ruin Mira’s special day! Why didn’t you let someone else answer? Or answer it in a different way?” Lucy yelled, walking out of the infirmary.

  
“I-I’m sorry Lucy! You can hit me for my ignorance!” Erza bowed, ready to accept any blow from her strawberry loving bride.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Erza. Well...cat’s outta the bag. Surprise! Me and Erzy are having a baby!” Lucy shouted happily, giggling and throwing her nimble arms around a very pouty Erza.

 

“Congrats Lucy! Erza! Now  _ please _ explain what you mean about Natsu!” I turned towards Wendy, heart racing at a fast pace.

 

“Well since Natsu is a submissive Dragon Slayer it only makes sense that he can get pregnant...right? I mean, I don’t know much about the season except that the dragon, or dragon slayer, get really possessive over their mate and they love their mate unconditionally, no matter who they were. They get super clingy, too. The dragon slayer would do anything to keep his/her mate happy. They would even go to great lengths to get whatever the mate desired. I know my mate but...I’m still kinda too young to be feeling anything but possessive and clingy towards that mate.” Wendy flushed at the last part of her speech, blushing brighter when she goes silent.

 

“Ooh! Is it  _ Romeo _ ~!?” Lucy taunted, making the poor girl flush brighter.

 

“No! It ain’t! He’s more like my brother!” Wendy yelled, flailing her arms around.

 

“Then who...Chelia? You’re mate is Chelia? Hm. Never thought you liked her like that.” Natsu quipped in, thinking of the pink haired blue eyed God Slayer she fought at the GMG’s the year before.

 

“Mhm. Anyway! Natsu’s pregnant. Meaning he’s gonna have a baby. Though it kinda sounds weird when the words ‘Natsu’ and ‘having a baby’ are in the same sentence. He’s always been immature for as long as I’ve known him!” Wendy giggled, head swimming with memories of Natsu being nothing but childish and destructive the odd years she’s known him.

 

“Hey! Brats! Come and meet Mira’s child!” Gramps’ voice boomed as he stood in front of them in his titan form.

 

“A-aye sir!” Me, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Erza all ran up to the infirmary, gasping when they all laid eyes on the bundle of blankets in Freed’s arms.

 

“Oh...she-she looks like you Freed!” Natsu whispered, cooing at the baby in the greenettes arms as he did so.

 

“Thanks Natsu, though his eyes haven’t opened yet but we’re hoping-” Freed gasped, watching as the baby’s eyes opened, landing on Natsu. “She-she has Mira’s…” Freed choked back a sob, tears swelling in his eyes as he smiled brightly at his daughter.

 

“She’s so adorable.” I leaned over my mates back, fingering caught in a tiny fist as Natsu’s pinky was in the same state but in a different fist. “What’s her name?”

 

“Kiyoko.” It was barely a whisper but it was clearly heard from the demon take over mage in the bed. “It means pure child.”

 

“Kiyoko….it’s perfect.” Freed nuzzled the baby when she finally released mine and Natsu’s fingers.

 

“Hey guys? Me and Natsu have something we want to say...though we don’t want to ruin Freed and Mira’s moment of joy but...and this is a shock to me as well and I still haven’t processed this yet bu-”

 

“Me and Gray are having a baby!” Natsu interrupted, silence mirroring his excitement as he grabbed my hand.

 

“How the hell are you submissive? Isn’t that a female's job?” Gajeel muttered, loud enough for the entire room to hear.

 

“Uhm...I knew since Igneel told me when I was a boy...though he disappeared two nights later...the main reason I wanted to find him was because I wanted to...to ask him why I was like this...why I’m submissive when I was going to have a female mate...I’m really glad it was you though Gray! Honest!” Natsu added after spotting the slight frown I sported when he mentioned Igneel.

 

I knew he was still heartbroken since he never got to tell or ask his father-figure all the things he wanted to say and ask. I had lost my father for the second time as well, having found out that his body had been possessed by some demon and that my father was dead but his body was still the same as when I left it that day when Deliora had killed him.

 

“I’m not doubting you Natsu so don’t worry about it!” I gathered the Fire Slayer in my arms and stroked his pink locks, kissing the crown of his as I mumbled, “I love you Natsu.”

 

“I love you too...Ice Stripper.”

 

The silence was cut out by someone coughing, obviously trying to hide a smile, which caught the two males in fright as they jumped back, faces redder than Erza’s hair. “Ah-ah-sorry!” They both squeaked, looking everywhere but each other.

 

“It’s fine guys! It’s just that you two are  _ so _ cute!” Mira chirped, exhaustion laced in her voice as she yawned and squirmed in the bed she was lying in. “Though I’m really tired right now and would appreciate it if you all left us to rest.” she grabbed her husband's hand as she fell back and closed her eyes, giving everyone the hint that she really did want the rest.

 

We all left, me and Natsu sitting down at a table as Kinana put a platter of food on the table, Natsu immediately attacking it. I rubbed his back while my head swam in thoughts of what Wendy had talked to us about earlier before we saw Mira.

 

“Natsu?”

 

“Mm...wug?” Natsu said, mouth so full of food that his cheeks puffed up as he look at me, eyes shining in anticipation.

 

“We’re gonna be parents.”

 

Natsu swallowed before saying, “Yep! To be honest, I’ve kinda always wanted kids with you...I’m happy! Are-are you happy about this Gray?” Natsu whimpered, wanting more than anything to be accepted completely by his mate.

 

“I-I...of course I am Natsu! Why wouldn’t I be!?” I asked, grabbing his face in both my hands and giving him a sweet kiss on his slightly parted lips.

 

“We-well...it’s just that...we’ve always been at each other's throats and now we’re-we’re gonna have a child! I can’t use my magic, I’ll have to eat more since it ain’t just me, I might become more possessive and protective of myself and you. I just don’t wanna...wanna lose any of you or get hurt…” Natsu babbled, tears glistened in his eyes as he shuddered before wrapping his arms around me and crying softly into my shoulders.

 

“Everything's going to be just fine. I won’t let anything hurt you. I promise.” I rocked him gently as Erza and Lucy with baby Aiko joined us, smiling softly at us before ordering two strawberry cakes from Kinana, Erza and Lucy sharing one as they let baby Aiko indulge in one herself.

 

And that was just the start of it all.

* * *

 

 


End file.
